Talk:The Stone Behind the Ankh
Rewards the rewards being listened are the Fable ones which might be from another quest after this one. The ones named Lucin... or something like that are the Legendary ones that come from this quest. Dialog *You say, "Hail, Ardan Zimel" *Ardan Zimel says to you,"You have made it! Is the hunt over? Has Clan Askerville called it off?" *You say to Ardan Zimel, "I have spoken with Basil Askerville and he has agreed to call off the hunt. " *Ardan Zimel says to you,"Excellent! Then let us share words, quickly, before danger finds us." *You say to Ardan Zimel, "I may be in danger from your master's guards, but what do you fear?" *Ardan Zimel says to you,"Your investigation has indirectly led to the discovery of my empty grave. The villagers are searching for me. We must speak of the secrets of Soulfire before the mob finds me on these steps." *You say to Ardan Zimel, "Then please, tell me your secret of Soulfire." *Ardan Zimel says to you,"Soulfire has many secrets, but the Zimels carry only one of these burdens. Our story begins with my ancestor Ariska Zimel and his rescue of the blade from the crags of Lavastorm." *Ardan Zimel says to you,"Ariska came upon a battle between disciples of hate and a band of dark knights. As these two fought, Ariska spied the glinting blade within a campsite. He crept up and rescued the blade from the clutches of evil. Ariska carried the blade far from the fiery fields to his shop in Freeport, Zimel's Blades. It was there that he spent some time examining the blade, always knowing it had magic secrets, but never able to unlock them. A day came when the legendary Antonius Bayle, the Great Defender, visited Zimel's Blades. Along with him came Lady Shay, a beautiful Koada'Dal aristocrat. Antonius brought with him a claymore for Ariska to examine. Ariska examined the sword and found nothing but indecipherable runes unlike any he had seen before. He brushed his hand across the odd script. Unable to tell the great Antonius any information of its origins, the blade left with its owner. Later on that evening, Ariska was oddly drawn to another examination of Soulfire. Many times he had researched the blade and many times he found nothing. But this time as he grazed his hand over the blade something very strange occurred. As Ariska ran his hand across the blade, red runes appeared... runes that matched those of the claymore of Antonius Bayle. Suddenly, as Ariska tried to make sense of the situation, he fell unconscious and dreamt. In his arcane slumber, Ariska had a dark vision of a city of the undead. He walked untouched along the streets of Freeport. All around he could see lumbering undead searching for living flesh. These creatures could not see Ariska. As Ariska continued his nightmarish journey of Freeport, he could see the occasional Freeportian running or hiding for their life. Whether barricaded behind doors or standing defiantly in rows of shields and spears, the undead claimed the living as their feast. Not knowing when this nightmare would end, Ariska walked on. He came upon the floating tower of the mages, now a fortress to a ruler. Looking up, he spied an evil figure upon the balcony. This dark cloaked knight looked down upon the city of the dead. Ariska drew closer to the floating citadel and to his surprise the figure removed his hood and revealed himself to be Sir Lucan D'Lere, fallen crusader of the Knights of Truth. The fallen paladin unsheathed his blade and pointed it down towards Ariksa. As he smiled an evil grin, Ariska noticed the blade. Sir Lucan wielded the same sword he had found... Soulfire. As he realized this, Ariska fell into blackness and awoke. After the shock of the vision had dissipated, Ariska visited the Temples of Marr in North Freeport. After revealing his dream to the high priests, it was declared that Soulfire must be hidden so that the evil of the prophecy could not fall true. As for the burden of the vision, all sons of Zimel have this dream nearly every night. We relive the horror of the city of the dead and its ruler of darkness, Sir Lucan, the Overlord of Freeport." *You say to Ardan Zimel, "So, that is the secret?" *Ardan Zimel says to you,"This vision must not be forgotten. What you seek, Soulfire, must not fall into evil hands. This includes the hands of my master." *You say to Ardan Zimel, "So you know where Soulfire is?" *Ardan Zimel says to you,"I do know. That is why I shall help you. I can tell you where to find the magic blade and return it to the Order of Marr, where it will be safe from evil." *You say to Ardan Zimel, "How do you know I will not give it to the Overlord?" *Ardan Zimel says to you,"Once you hold the blade, it will show you the path." *You say to Ardan Zimel, "Then let me know where I might find Soulfire." *Ardan Zimel says to you,"Deep in the bowels of Mistmoore Catacombs rests the chest that holds Soulfire. Find the chest and use your key, the ankh of Zimel. Only this key shall open the chest. Now, go, before our alliance is discovered." *You say to Ardan Zimel, "I shall retrieve Soulfire. Thank you and good luck. Bye."